


Unexpected Xmas Surprise

by DarcSarc (Sarosia)



Series: Little Bits [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, F/M, I Tried, M/M, Morning Sex, Sex, Short, Sleepy Sex, Wake-Up Sex, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarosia/pseuds/DarcSarc
Summary: It was an unexpected dream, but not an unwelcome one.Reader wakes up to a quick Xmas surprise from their lover.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Series: Little Bits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576819
Kudos: 13





	Unexpected Xmas Surprise

It was an unexpected dream, but not an unwelcome one. Even though you're sure that you're rising up through sleep, it continues. The pleasure and pressure tightening your stomach doesn't stop. It doesn't even wane. Keeps building up until you know for a fact that you're going to have to finish yourself off when you do wake up.

A sound slides out of your throat and you wonder for a brief moment if Max is still in the bed. If he can hear you. If he knows what kind of dreams you're having right beside him. Your stomach tightens even more and -

Everything stops. The wave is ripped away from you. You blink your eyes open. A warm hand goes up and down your thigh. Up and down and now you know. “You motherfucker.”

Max pops into your line of sight and then you are eating your own taste from his mouth. You have no idea how long he must have been working you over, but when he tries, Max pushes himself inside you in one smooth movement.

That rush you felt before comes back hard, taking you straight to where you can feel your toes hanging over the edge again. That's it, though. Max sits there knowing full well that even the slightest move would send you over and he doesn't fucking do _anything_ except let you dangle there.

“Deep breaths,” he whispers into the skin of your neck and you notice the tension in his body, too.

You try to move your hips against him, but he's made sure to pin you to the bed with his weight. “You're so mean. It's Christmas.”

“I know.” You feel his lips on your neck.

“Please.”

“ _Fuck_.” His voice breaks.

“Give in,” you groan, “you've done so much....worked so hard...”

Max's hips jerk a little. Just a little, but you're getting to him and you continue, “You deserve this.”

Without lifting his head from where it was between your neck and shoulder, Max pulls his hips as far back as he can. There are stars behind your eyes when he thrusts in. It's both not much and too much at the same time. Both of you barely make it an entire minute before the rush hits.

The last thing you hear is a strained whisper surrounded by the wet heat that is his breath on your ear. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sexy and I hope you all have a wonderful Xmas or whatever holidays you celebrate or just a great day if you treat this as a normal day. I haven't even put up my tiny tree, yet. Hadn't even planned on doing a post today, but this one kind of woke me up and wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> I am now on Twitter (@DarcSarc) if you want to check that out. Don't know what kind of content I'll be putting over there - probably just random thoughts - but I'll definitely be posting updates about things I'm working on and what's getting posted. And we can chat, if you want, or I'm open to requests and collabs(however that works in writing).


End file.
